How Do We Feel?
by codeearthaelitak
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich are a perfect couple. Sissy tries hard to break them up but nothing she says can break the bond between them.(pairings are mostly UlrichxYumi)
1. Chapter 1

Well, this story is going to be mostly based on what Yumi and Ulrich think about each other   
  
and how much they love each other. I think Yumi and Ulrich make a perfect couple and I hope   
  
that everyone thinks the same way. Most of the stories about Yumi and Ulrick breaking up and   
  
getting back together are the ways to show everyone that there is no way that they will ever be  
  
seperated, ever. But in my fic, it show exactly how much they feel about one another.  
  
Yumi's Pov  
  
I don't know if he loves me, but I'm sure that I love him. I always wonder and dream about   
  
him, hoping one day he come over to me and express his feeling for me while I do the same   
  
for him. Sissy always tries to break us up and stuff and I know if she ever said anything nasty,   
  
that Ulrich and I would stick up for each other.   
  
Yumi got up early that morning because she wanted to get to school early so she could hang out with  
  
Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita.(AN; Just so you know in this fic, everyone is 16 and Yumi is 17, Aelita   
  
is materialized and Lyoko was shut down, Xana along with it). When she got to school, she went up to   
  
the boys dorm and knocked on Ulrich and Odd's dorm door.  
  
"Hold on one second!" she heard Ulrich's muffled voice say.  
  
A minute later, Ulrich opened the door. "C'mon in, Yumi." Ulrich had on his green tee and his green capris.  
  
he had to put on his green jacket and his white tennis shoes. "You're a bit early, I wasn't ready yet." Ulrich   
  
observed, "Oh, well!" he leaned over and kissed Yumi on the cheek. Ulrich quickly got on his shoes and   
  
jacket, while Yumi waited on his bed. When he was finished, he sat down next to Yumi and kissed her again.  
  
All of the sudden his lips connected with hers. Her lips felt soft against his. They kept on kissing till there was   
  
a soft knock at the door and they heard Aelita's sweet voice say, "Is it alright if I come in?" "Yeah. C'mon in,   
  
Aelita." Ulrich and Yumi said in unison. Aelita walked in, saw they and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.   
  
I was just getting away from Odd and Jeremie. Odd accidently knocked over Jeremie's computer and Jeremie's   
  
in his room yelling at him. Class doesn't start for awhile so I think I'll leave you two alone and go for a walk in   
  
the park." Aelita got up and quickly said goodbye to both of them and left.  
  
Ulrich and Yumi sat on the bed for a while just looking at each other. The bell rang for classes to start in 10   
  
minutes, so Yumi and Ulrich kissed each other goodbye and each went off to classes. 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope all of you enjoyed last chapter. Here's Chapter 2.  
  
Ulrich and Yumi went off to their classes. Ulrich met up with Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd on the   
  
way to class and Aelita asked, "How was your morning with Yumi, Ulrich?" Ulrich answered   
  
her like he usually did. "It was good, Aelita! By the way, Odd, where were you this morning?   
  
How come you left the dorm so early?" Odd answered with an annoyed voice say, "Well, I   
  
thought when I saw Yumi in the schoolyard early, that I should leave you two lovebirds alone   
  
for a change! I wanted to give you some privacy. I thought other people might like my company.   
  
Unlike someone." He stopped talking when he saw that Jeremie's face had a look on his face   
  
was mingled fury and hatred."Well, I don't care what you did, I still think don't care about any-  
  
one but yourself and no one else! Nothing, you say can change what I think about you right now!   
  
You almost ruined my computer screen by jumping around!" Jeremie looked at Odd again and   
  
stormed off to class. Aelita ran after him."I told him I was sorry about a million times but did it   
  
do anything at all? No! Why do I even bother wasting my breath on him?" Odd mumbled under   
  
his breath so only Ulrich could hear him.  
  
After class, Ulrich and Yumi went to the park and sat down on a bench. Yumi moved closer to  
  
Ulrich. Soon, she was in his arms with him kissing her neck up and down. He moved her closer  
  
to himself and kissed her on the lips for a good 10 seconds. When he broke off, she pulled herself   
  
even closer and they latched onto one another, thinking just of each other. After they were finished   
  
and broke apart, they fixed themselves up. Yumi leaned over and gave Ulrich a cheek on the cheek   
  
and said, "I have to go home now, Ulrich, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Ulrich gave her a kiss on her   
  
cheek and said, "Ok, bye, Yumi!" 


End file.
